In fraganti
by The Lord of the Fics
Summary: A veces, no todo es lo que parece!, las impresiones engañan, sea por la curiosidad de Soka... TONG


_**In fraganti**__**: By kenryux**_

-n.n! Hay.. que bien me cayo esa comida!- dijo soka luego de su viaje a la cocina del palacio real, después de aquella grandiosa batalla, nuestros heroes se quedaron a vivir un tiempo, y justo cuando se encontraba caminando al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Aang…

"esta bien que hagamos esto…" escucho soka, era la voz de Toph.

-ò.o?! Que hace Toph en la habitación de Aang- pensó el guerrero.

"Seguro… ven te quiero enseñar algo…" escucho soka, era la voz de Aang.

-o.o Que estaran haciendo!- invadido por la curiosidad soka poso su oreja en la madera de la puerta.

"Tienes que colocarte en esta posición…" dijo aang.

-ò.o?! posicion?!- pensó.

"Asi…!" dijo toph.

"No!, debemos colocar las piernas de esta forma, luego relaja tu cuerpo…" dijo aang.

-o.oU que estaran tramando?!- volvio a pensar soka.

Después de un segundo katara hizo acto de escena, y le extraño en sobremanera ver a soka en esa posición y mas aún enfrente del dormitorio de aang.

-o.o?! Que estas haciendo so…- balbuceo, pero luego el chico puso su mano en su boca, callandola.

-ò.ó! SSSHHH!, vas a alertarlos!- le susurro para luego volver a su pose original.

-ó.ò Alertar a quien…!- le susurro ella.

Pero solo vio a soka haciendole un gesto de silencio…

"Bien, esa es la posición indicada, ahora respira profundo…" dijo aang.

-o.o? aang?!, que esta…!- dijo.

-ò.ó SHHHH!-

-o.oU Lo siento-

E invadida por la curiosidad ella también pose su oido en la puerta, escuchando todo lo que en su interior ocurría.

"ahora relajate, coloca tu cabeza aquí…" dijo aang nuevamente tras la puerta.

"y ahora que…" dijo toph.

"espera, debo acomodarme bien…" dijo aang.

-ò.o?! Que estan haciendo!- susurro algo fuerte katara a lo cual soka la mando a callar y solo continuo oyendo.

"ahora respira…" dijo aang.

Lo sgte que se hoyo fueron las respiraciones lentas y prolongadas de Toph.

-ó.òU esto comienza a parecerme sospecho- pensó katara.

"bien aquí… voy" dijo aang.

Ambos jóvenes se apoyaron aun más contra la puerta esperando poder oir…

"Que te parece…" dijo aang otra vez.

"mmmm… nada mal…" dijo toph.

-O.O Nada mal que…?!- volvio a pensar la oji azul.

"solo necesitas esperar un momento…" dijo aang

"creo que comienzo a sentirlo…" dijo toph

-ò.óU sentir que?!- pensó soka.

-n.n Hola chicos que hay!- dijo zuko quien apareció repentinamente, siendo cubierta la boca por ambos jóvenes de la tribu agua…

-O.ó mmm.mmm.mmm.mm. (que esta pasando)!- dijo con la boca cubierta.

-o.o algo sucede con Aang y Toph!- le susurro katara al oido.

-o.o pero que…?!-

"Oh si… ya lo siento…" dijo toph…

De inmediato se vio a los tres jóvenes posando sus oidos en la puerta

"te gusta…" dijo aang.

"Si… de verdad, mucho!..." dijo toph cuya voz comenzaba a sonar un poco diferente.

-O.oU Que coño estan haciendo ahí?!- dijo zuko.

-SSSSHSHHHS!-

-lo siento?!- susurro.

"Empiezas a sentirlo… te gusta no?!"

"oh si… si… es una sensación deliciosa"

-Ó.ÒUUUU Que demonios esta pasando?!- pensó soka.

"oh oh oh oh…"

-o.oUUUU no estaran…- pensó katara.

"oh si… oh si… si si si si si si"

-¡!!UUUO.oUUU!!!No… puede ser!-

"oh… para, para…" suplico Toph.

-Haa!- gimieron al unison el trio de mirones.

"Fue placentero, verdad?!" dijo aang.

"Por supuesto… es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida"…

"Quieres repetir…" dijo aang.

Los tres apegaron mas oidos hasta la puerta, los rostros sorprendidos y sudorosos esperando que…

"CLARO…"

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras irrumpián por la fuerza en la habitación destrozando la puerta a su paso.

-o.o QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- Dijo zuko.

-ò0ó!!! COMO PUDISTE SIQUIERA PENSAR, EN HACERLO ESO A LA POBRE TOPH!- Dijo katara.

-Ò.Ó ADEMAS!, USTEDES SON MUY JOVENES PARA……… DARSE UN MASAJE?! O.ò?!- dijo soka al ver a Aang sentado con la piernas cruzadas, y las manos colocadas en los hombres de toph, quien yacía con la cabeza en los pies del monje, y todo el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de alfombra de la habitación con las manos entrechadas en su abdomen…

-o.óU que hay de un malo en un masaje relajador…?!- dijo Aang.

-n.n Aang me dijo que conocía una técnica para liberar la tensión!- dijo Toph.

-Es un viejo masaje que el Maestro Gyatso usaba en mi cada vez me sentía algo tenso…- dijo –y eso fue mas relajador para mí desde que supe que soy el avatar- pensó…

-Osea… que ustedes… solo…- balbuceaba Soka, mientras que Zuko y katara estaban shockeados por la vergüenza…

PLOP!

o.óUUUUU

Aang y Toph miraron extrañados como yacían en el suelo después de su caida estilo anime.

-Mejor vamos a la habitación de Zuko, es mas grande y su puerta es mucho mas gruesa…!- dijo aang.

**Notas:**

No es lo que ustedes esperaban… verdad, cochinos!.

Todo sea por la curiosidad de soka, Uff!... apuesto que ya gritaron "lemon" en sus cerebros de 2 kilos y medio.

Conocen, ese nuevo programa del canal MTV "TheXeffect"

Es realmente bueno, y veo en él, una pizca de inspiración para un fic… pero eso ya vendra con el tiempo.

Espero que os haya gustado, y sigan leyendo…

BYE!.


End file.
